harvest_moonfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters (HoLV)
Harvestgroup.jpg Louis (HoLV).jpg|Louis Parsley (HoLV).jpg|Parsley Bob.png|Bob Tim (HoLV).jpg|Tim Joe (HoLV).jpg|Joe Kurt_(HoLV).jpg|Kurt Woody_(HoLV).jpg|Woody Wallace_(HoLV).jpg|Wallace Ronald_(HoLV).jpg|Ronald Martha_(HoLV).jpg|Martha Chester_(HoLV).jpg|Chester Charles_(HoLV).jpg|Charles Renton_(HoLV).jpg|Renton Rudolph_(HoLV).jpg|Rudolph Nic_(HoLV).jpg|Nic Nac_(HoLV).jpg|Nac Flak_(HoLV).jpg|Flak Zann.png|Zann Ponta_(HoLV).jpg|Ponta Louis - An amateur inventor who enjoys tinkering. He can upgrade your tools and will sell you important items at his tool shop. Parsley - A botanist who is in Leaf Valley. He studies plant life in the valley. He leaves Leaf Valley sometime during Fall. Bob - He manages the Starling Ranch and works at Bob's Ranch Shop, where you will buy all your barn and poultry supplies. He also sells Chickens, Cows, and Horse. Tim - An amateur treasure hunter and Bob's younger brother, Tim is an outgoing boy who is always looking for adventure. Despite his brother's wishes for him to not worry about the valley being demolished, he's eager to find a way to help save his hometown, especially if it involves treasure. He'll often call you 'Bro'. Joe - Kurt's lively younger brother. Joe is a social guy who can sometimes speak bluntly. He enjoys drinking at the bar and fishing is his favorite pastime (although he's not very good at it). He also serves an apprenticeship from Woody alongside his brother. Kurt - A stoic apprentice carpenter who is very focused on his work. He is Joe's brother and is never the one for small talk. Don't be fooled by his gruff nature, though. Underneath it all he is a very sensitive young man. Woody - The old master carpenter who teaches Joe and Kurt the trade. He is a spry old man who is as strong as he was in his youth. He has something of a pessimistic attitude, but cares deeply for his home and what will become of it. Wallace - Katie's grandfather and owns the Sunny Garden Cafe. He is kind and approachable. He's also very protective of Katie, by not letting her work at his bar during nighttime. Ronald - He runs the local Grocery Store, wherein you will be able to buy a wide variety of ingredients for you to cook, and items which restore your stamina and fatigue. He spends most of his time in his storeand sometimes make use of your help by looking after his chickens. Martha - Gina's grandmother and Dia's caretaker. She is like a mother figure to all she befriends. She is also the only family of Gina. Chester - He is the priest who came in Leaf Valley together with Aurelia. He is a strong believer in theHarvest Goddess, even if he hasn't seen her yet. He is often regarded as the most talkative resident in Leaf Valley who can have a chit-chat with others for at least 8 hours of talking. Charles - A narcissistic and single-minded kind of person who loves to spend most of his time tinkering around with some crazy machines. He is one of Alice's bodyguards together with Renton. He often compares Leaf Valley to the city where he was used to live in. Renton - Shorter and chubbier than Charles, also one of Alice's bodyguard. He has a better attitude thanCharles. He typically blames himself whenever something goes wrong. Rudolph - The most silent, untalkative person in Leaf Valley. He works for the Funland Company, digging at Leaf Valley's mine. After a hard day's work, he is often seen at the bar drinking with the other villagers. You can have a part-time job with him at the mine. Nic - One of the three Harvest Sprites in the game. He is a childish type and wears blue. He helps you on your quest together with Nac and Flak. Nac - He is considered as the leader of the group and wears red. He helps you on your quest together with Nic and Flak. Flak - The tallest, fattest, and clumsiest among the Harvest Sprites. He wears yellow. He helps you on your quest together with Nic and Nac. Zann - A mysterious, strange merchant who came to Leaf Valley to search for something. He loves to receive items that are considered by other villagers as useless. For every 10 scrap metal you bring Zann, he'll ask you to bring him a gemstone and he'll make an accessory out of it for you. Ponta - A tanuki (Japanese Raccoon Dog) spirit that only the hero can see for some reason. Ponta can be found in the valley near good fishing spots, and is quick to offer advice and conversation about fish. Category:Characters